1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera comprising a function for self-photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called self-photographing is conventionally carried out wherein a photographer directs a photographing lens of a camera to himself or herself and operates a shutter to take a photograph.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-147631 proposes a camera comprising a visual check section provided inside it or on its rear surface and used as a guide when the photographer determines whether or not he or she is within the angle of view, and a viewing window formed in a front surface of the camera and through which the photographer views the visual check section from the front of the camera. With this camera, if the photographer can view the visual check section through the viewing window, formed in the front surface of the camera, the photographer can determine that he or she is within the angle of view. If the photographer cannot view the visual check section, the photographer can determine that he or she is out of the angle of view.
However, this camera enables the photographer to determine during self-photographing whether or not he or she is within the angle of view, but does not enable the photographer to easily determine where he or she is photographed within the angle of view. Accordingly, it is disadvantageously difficult to take a photograph in which the photographer is located at the desired position within the angle of view.
In view of these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera comprising such a function for self-photographing that a self-photographer cannot only determine whether or not he or she is within the angle of view but can also determine his or her position within the angle of view more accurately than in the prior art.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a first camera that photographs a subject present within a photographing angle of view, according to a photographing operation, the camera comprising:
an indicator; and
an optical path regulating member that allows, during self-photographing, a photographer to view the indicator with information on the photographer""s own position within the photographing angle of view.
With the first camera of the present invention, the self-photographer within the angle of view can view the indicator via a part of the optical path regulating member which varies with his or her position within the angle of view. Thus, according to the camera of the present invention, the self-photographer can determine his or her position within the angle of view more accurately than in the prior art on the basis of the part of the optical path regulating member, via which he or she views the indicator.
In the first camera of the present invention, the optical path regulating member preferably has a plurality of viewing windows that allow, during self-photographing, the photographer to view the indicator only when the photographer views the indicator from a plurality of predetermined directions within the photographing angle of view.
This prevents the resulting photograph from being limited to a uniform composition.
Further, preferably, the first camera of the present invention comprises a plurality of the indicators, and
the optical path regulating member has a viewing window that allows, during self-photographing, the photographer to view one of the plurality of indicators when the photographer views the indicator from one of a plurality of predetermined directions within the photographing angle of view.
This also prevents the resulting photograph from being limited to a uniform composition.
Further, according to a preferred aspect of the first camera of the present invention, the optical path regulating member has three viewing windows that allow, during self-photographing, the photographer to view the indicator only when the window is viewed from either a central direction or a predetermined right-hand direction or a predetermined left-hand direction within the photographing angle of view.
This enables the photographer to be set accurately in the center, left, or right of the angle of view during photographing.
Furthermore, a preferred aspect of the first camera of the present invention comprises shutter buttons for a photographing operation arranged at respective opposite ends of a top surface of the camera.
This conveniently allows the photographer to carry out self-photographing with the right hand.
Preferably, in the first camera of the present invention, the viewing window is sized to allow the photographer to view the indicator with both eyes when the photographer views the indicator from one of the plurality of predetermined directions.
This eliminates a difference between a predetermined position within the angle of view set by a right-eyed photographer and the same position set by a left-eyed photographer. Further, the indicator can be viewed with both eyes and is thus seen more easily.
Further, preferably, in the first camera of the present invention, the viewing window comprises refraction member that refracts beams traveling from the indicator toward the viewing window, toward an optical axis of a photographing lens.
With this arrangement, compared to the prior art, in which the viewing window is formed closer to the optical axis of the camera relative to the indicator to cause light traveling from the indicator toward the viewing window to cross the optical axis in order to adjust the position within the angle of view at which the photographer is photographed, the light traveling from the indicator toward the viewing window can cross the optical axis without the need to form the viewing window closer to the optical axis of the camera relative to the indicator. Consequently, the size of the camera can be reduced.
Furthermore, preferably, the refraction member is also used as a cover member that covers the viewing window.
In this manner, the refraction member may be molded integrally with the cover member of the camera as a part thereof.
Alternatively, in a preferred aspect, the refraction member is shaped like a wedge.
In this manner, the refraction member may be shaped like a wedge.
In this case, preferably, in the first camera of the present invention, the viewing window is disposed adjacent to a photographing lens barrel.
This enables the effective use of a dead space present adjacent to the lens barrel. Consequently, compared to the case where the camera contains a space for only the indicator and viewing window, the size of the camera can be reduced.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a second camera that photographs a subject present within a photographing angle of view, according to a photographing operation, the camera comprising:
a reflecting mirror that allows a photographer to determine that the object is within the photographing angle of view during self-photographing, the reflecting mirror being able to be set to face in any of a plurality of directions and to remain facing in this direction.
In the second camera of the present invention, the above configuration enables the reflecting mirror to be held in such a predetermined direction that during self-photographing, the photographer can look in the reflecting mirror to determine whether or not he or she is within the photographing angle of view depending on whether he or she is reflected in the reflecting mirror. Accordingly, also with the second camera of the present invention, the self-photographer can determine his or her position within the photographing angle of view more accurately than in the prior art by viewing the reflecting mirror.
In a preferred aspect, the first camera of the present invention comprises a reflecting mirror that allows the photographer to determine that the object is within the photographing angle of view during self-photographing, the reflecting mirror being able to be set, during self-photographing, to face in a direction in which the photographer can determine that the photographer is within the photographing angle of view irrespective of whichever of the plurality of directions the photographer views the indicator from.
Moreover, in a preferred aspect, the camera comprises color changing means for changing only one of the different colors of the indicator perceived when the photographer views the indicator from each of the plurality of predetermined directions, the color corresponding to the direction of the reflecting mirror.
With this arrangement, if a plurality of people join self-photographing, it can be determined in which of the plurality of predetermined directions the angle of view for actual photographing is reflected on the reflecting mirror.
Further, preferably, in the first camera of the present invention, the indicator is a light emitting element comprising an alarm display section that guides light from the light emitting element to notify the photographer of a self-photographing mode.
This prevents such a mistake that the photographer carries out normal photographing under self-photographing conditions including focus lock and flash extinction for a near position.
In this case, preferably, in the first camera of the present invention, the indicator is a light emitting element which is lighted in response to switching to the self-photographing mode, starts blinking after a predetermined time, and is subsequently put out.
This not only reduces power consumption attributed to light emission from the light emitting element but also prevents the self-photographer from being surprised to see the light emitting element as the indicator being put out, though he or she has selected the self-photographing mode.